Stuck on this Island with him!
by kikkie
Summary: Sam and Nadine are stuck on the island together, fighting each other, mother nature...and something lurking in the shadows. Will they get off the island? Or will that creature in the dark get them? Who knows! rated M for dark comedies. Pairing are Nadine and Sam, side Nate and Elena


"Shit…" Nadine moans as she forcefully pushes the bone of her left leg back into place. She hears a loud crack sound and felt her blood rush a little as she moans. Once in place she ties a long straight branch to her leg. She then tries to stand up but fails and falls to the ground and moans.

"I was such a fucking idiot." She muttered to herself as she looks at the mountain, she saw rocks down and boats fleeing the island. She sighs as she tries to stand up but falls again, this time she fell straight on her face in mud. Her groans could be heard through miles, it was long and loud that the other person on the island heard her. A washed away and bruised Samuel Drake that was lying on the beach, enjoying the fact that he survived that explosion on the ship. And at the same time, was feeling like an idiot for pretending to play dead so that Nathan would escape. If Sam knew he would survive, then maybe he wouldn't had pretend to play dead, but it was too late and now Nate was gone and Sam was all alone on the island. Or so he thought, he heard a loud groaning sound. He moves his upper body up and look at the forest behind him.

"Must be an animal." Sam though before he threw his body on his back. He stares up at the blue sky and sighs.

"As nice as this is, I better start thinking of a way to get off this shit hole of an island." Sam said to himself out loud, he then picks himself up and makes his way to one of Nadine mercenary boat. The boat looked to be in great condition, besides the fact that it was almost on land. Sam hops into the boat and begins to play with its wires but nothing seemed to work. After hours and hours of trying to get the boat to work Sam finally gave up when the blue sky turned orange. He hopes off the boat and walks over to his originally spot and sighs. His stomach begins to growl and his eye lids started to feel heavy.

"Need a fire." Sam thought to himself as he walks over to the forest to collect wood. Not too far away was Nadine struggle with her broken leg to walk. Her body shakes in pain and wobbles a little as she moves. She walks till her feet started to feel rock instead of grass underneath her shoes. She looks ahead and saw that she was getting close to the beach side of the island. She even smiles a little when she saw a boat on the shore of the beach, she then saw the edge of the land she had been walking on for a while. She makes her way to a cliff edge, she then takes a deep breath before she begins to climb down the edge.

"Don't look down." Nadine told herself as her feet stuck themselves into the holes of the rock, holding her weight as her hands grabs random holes around her. Her broken leg gently and slowly moves to another section of the cliff. She presses her leg against the rock and twitches a little pain, but this small twitch caused her not to grab on to the rock. She fell to the ground hard and with a loud thump, and the best part, she fell right next to Sam. The young man jumps a little and drops his sticks and fruit that he gathered.

"The fuck?" Sam asked himself as he looks over his shoulder to see Nadine on the ground. The young male eyes open a little in fear, he then walks over to her and taps her shoulder gently with his foot. She twitches a little but does not move. Sam rolled his eyes and walked away from her, well he took eight steps away from her, he then looks back at her and sighs a little.

(An hour later)

The sun has gone down and Sam throwing wood into the campfire he had created with rocks and wood he collected through the forest. On the other side of the fire was Nadine, she was laying on top of a blue tarp that Sam had found on the boat. He also found a med kit, which he used on her broken leg. Nadine's eyes begins to twitch until they open. The first thing she saw was the moon, she then turns her head to the side and see's the fire.

"Morning sunshine." Sam said, Nadine eyes widen before she lifts her upper body up and stared at Sam.

"The fuck are you doing here?" She asked, Sam couldn't help but to crack a smile and chuckle at her response.

"Is that anyway to talk to the guy who just saved your life?" He asked. Nadine was about to respond but decided to remain quite. She begins to scan the area she was in and notices the boat.

"Does it run?" She asked, Sam shakes his head no. "What's broken?"

"Its missing fuel." Sam said.

"Don't suppose there's a 7/11 around?" Nadine asked, this made Sam chuckle a little.

"Nope, tomorrow I am going to search the island, see if there is another boat around." Sam asked, Nadine was getting a little annoyed. It was mostly because Sam was acting nice to her.

"Why did you help me?" Nadine asked.

"I would have felt like shit if I left you." Sam said. "Tomorrow you can be on your way."

"And where would I go?"

"I don't know, don't you have a camp to go to with all of your mercenaries?"

"All my men are dead. Thanks to you and your brother Nathan." Nadine said. "104 men, all trained killers, taken down by two amateur treasure hunters."

"Amateur? Who found the treasure?" Sam asked.

"You know what I mean." Nadine responded. "I am nothing thanks to you."

"So am I if you think about it." Sam said, making the dark skin woman glare daggers at him. Sam eyes wondered to the sky as he thought of another subject to talk about.

"Tomorrow I will search the island for any leftover fuel in the boats. The quicker you fix that crap the better." Nadine said as she stares up into the stars. "Out of all the people in the world to be stuck with…" Nadine thought to herself as she stairs into the sky.

"Yea, the big man upstairs works in mysteries ways."

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! I am so excited to be writing a story about these two! I ship them so hard! Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
